usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
New Super Mario Bros. U Triple Deluxe
=New Super Mario Bros. U 2= Edit Comments918,408pages on this wiki New Super Mario Bros. U 2 is the sequel to NSMBU for Wii U for the same time has to be played with 2 Gamepads Story:Edit the history begins when Bowser in his Base accidentally pulled the coffy to your computer,and,when he realized... Troop virus pulluted everyone and all at the mercy of Bowser (except mario,luigi,wario,waluigi,blue toad,yellow toad,mii,luma,lubba,yoshi and baby yoshi and donkey kong). now these twelve have to destroy the virus and save all the worlwide. Gameplay:Edit In this game has to be played with... ¡6 players! (4 wiimote and 2 gamepads).the 5 wiimote has to be played with the players and the 2 gamepads... ¡has to be used the same funtions for his prequel!. And for first time... ¡at a one Mario Game with a one Online History! Players:Edit *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad (character) *Mii *Wario *Waluigi *Luma *Donkey Kong *Lubba Enemies:Edit Power-Ups:Edit *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Star *Super Acorn *Ice Flower *Mini Mushroom *Penguin Suit *P-Acorn *Earth Flower *Car Suit *Coconut Flower *Armor Mushroom *Beam Flower *Bulb Suit *Mud Mushroom *Superball Flower *Bee Mushroom *Hammer Suit *Boomerang Flower Yoshies:Edit *Green Yoshi *Bubble Baby Yoshi *Balloon Baby Yoshi *Glowing Baby Yoshi *Fireball Baby Yoshi *Ice Ball Baby Yoshi *Posion Baby Yoshi Worlds:Edit *Peach Grasslands/Koopa Troopa *Desert Pickle/Spike *Blackberry Heaven/Fly Guy *Lettuce Ocean/Deep-Cheep *Stawberry Bush/Rock Gao *Tomato Forest/Alephant *Apple Glacier/Filprus *Carrot Factory/Hothead *Orange Mansion/Big Boo *Bowser Base/Magikoopa Newer enemies *Bow Guys *Big Bow Guys *Sand Bros. *Flare Guys *Christmas Galoombas *Geckits *Magma Podobrrs *Mega Scuba Guys *Cyan Shy Guys *Sweater Goopas *Metunes *Balloon Guys *Big Shy Guys *Bomb Bros. *Bounce Guys *Christmas Goombas *Mad Moons *Magma Podoboos *Mega Shy Guys *Spike Guys *Sweater Koopa Troopas *Thunder Cloud New enemies *Big Podobrrs *Boulder Bros. *Mega Ptooie Piranhas *Micro Guts Man Duos *Micro Ukeleleons *Micro Chikyu Samurais *Magical Leaf Spikes (Enemies) *Big Clubones *The angel/devil elite Koopas *Mega Meleedrakes *Micro Telapurrs *The angel/devil elite Cobalt Koopas *=Cobalt Koopras= *Micro Ukeleleons *Micro Chikyu Samurais *Magical Leaf Spikes (Enemies) *Big Podoboos *Mega Podoboos *Micro Cheep Cheeps *Micro Deep Cheeps *Micro Eep Cheepss *Snow Spikes *Ruby 'Now for Enemies: Cat Goomba Ray Gun Metool Jungle Tanoomba, Big Goomlet Grizzo Watermelonshell Koopa Green Kappi Troopa Cyan Shy Guy Undercrab Wild Blurp Smashmallow Giant Koopa Zombie Dirty Bro. Buddy Drone Flyers Sand GoombaMega Goom-Helmet Big Smashmallow Sand Goom-PinchoMega Para-GoombaKoopa TanoopaCyborg GuyPink Koopa TroopaPink Koopa ParatroopaRed BooRed KritterMecha-Kritter Cheep Cheep Bangs Tall Cyber Guy Kaboom Cheep Chomp Red Cloudkoopa Big 'Keke Saw Monty Wargg Flowercut Carvi Pasture Bro. Tanooki Tap-Tap Octo (Yoshi's Safari) Tall Shy Guy Putrid Pukka Plant Fake Mechman Ampli-Vocaheads Bongo Chuck 'Bio Hammer Joe & Pearl Mettaur2 Big Sludge Gattler Plasma Tanker Joe Ztarfish Rip Van Ztarfish Koorusters, Goomba Paragoomba Tanoomba (or whatever it wants to be), Big Goomba Goomba King Koopa Troopa Green Koopa Troopa Red Koopa Troopa Hidoi-Chuck Cloudkoopa Chain Chomps Boo Chomp Lakitu Cheep Chomps Cheep Cheeps Kaboom Cheep (like Bob-ombs but in water) Boo Big Boo ''Purple Puncher 'Licky Boo Green Boos Boomba Scuba-omb Cat Bob-omb Baseball Charlie Shy Guy Boom Guy '''Petal Guy 'Boo Guy Groove Guy Wiggler Wild Wigglers Koshas Monty Mobs Sir Shovalots 'ndex No. #01 (Applebot #01) Apple Plant ' DLC Worlds:Edit *Great Hive/Stingby *Titan Stadium/Chargin' Chuck *Floating Marsh/Fishbone *Royal Museum/Nabbit *Plasma Zone/Plasmong *Sarasaland/Gao *Porcupo Desert/Porcupo *Pop Star/Waddle Doo *Kanto/Bulbasaur Bosses:Edit *Pom Pom? (mini-boss 1) *King Sumo Bro.? (mini-boss 2) *Lakithunder? (mini-boss 3) *King Cheep Cheep? (mini-boss 4) *Mega Mole? (mini-boss 5) *Mega Muncher? (mini-boss 6) *King Filprus (mini-boss 7) *Big Bob-Omb (mini-boss 8) *King Boo (mini-boss 9) *General Stingby (DLC mini-boss 1) *Defense Chargin' Chuck (DLC mini-boss 2) *Mega Bramball (DLC mini-boss 3) *Pro Nabbit (DLC mini-boss 4) *Evil Plasmong (DLC mini-boss 5) *King Totumesu (DLC mini-boss 6) *Dark Porcupo (DLC mini-boss 7) *Meta Knight (DLC mini-boss 8) *Mew (DLC mini-boss 9) *Kamek? (final mini-boss) *Larry Koopa? (Boss 1) *Lemmy Koopa (boss 2) *Ludwig Von Koopa (boss 3) *Iggy Koopa (boss 4) *Morton Koopa Jr (boss 5) *Wendy O. Koopa (boss 6) *Roy Koopa (boss 7) *Queen Bob-Omb (boss 8) *King Peepa (boss 9) *King Stingby (DLC boss 1) *Trainer' Chuck (DLC boss 2) *Kingfin (DLC boss 3) *Pro Bandit (DLC boss 4) *Virtual Mario (DLC boss 5) *Tatanga (DLC boss 6) *King Porcupo (DLC boss 7) *Marx Soul (DLC boss 8) *Mewtwo (DLC boss 9) *Bowser Jr. (World 3,5,7 and 9 Bowser Airship) *Bowser (final boss) Category:New super mario bros u